


Accidental Kink

by VampAmber



Series: Cas' New Favorite Website [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Men of Letters Bunker, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: The contents of the latest package that arrived in the mail was for a kink that had been discovered completely by accident. Dean had decided to forgo the toys for the evening, and just have a bit of old fashioned hot and steamy sex the way nature and Astroglide intended. Since Cas, the insatiable horndog that he was, could never deny his lover anything in the bedroom if it ended with at least one of them screaming the other’s name in orgasmic bliss, he had readily agreed to the demand.The latest delivery from Cas' (and probably Dean's) new favorite website. Think: spanking.





	Accidental Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another pwp that can be (mostly) blamed on the Humpday Wednesday Weekly 1k Fic Challenge from the SPN BDSM Fanfics & Art Appreciation group on Facebook. I'd been planning on doing this one for the next sex toy, but kept putting it off and putting it off til my muse kicked me in the face when I read through this week's words list again last night.
> 
> Oh, and quick warning/tidbit of information: spanking is soooooo freaking red list for me, personally (thank you childhood bullshit), yet I love reading fics about it. Weird, no? So hopefully, since I would never do this particular act in real life, I still managed to make it sound right.
> 
> And still uber-n00b in the way of BDSM, so if I got anything wrong whatsoever, please, let me know so I can learn. Thank you. ^_^

The contents of the latest package that arrived in the mail was for a kink that had been discovered completely by accident. Dean had decided to forgo the toys for the evening, and just have a bit of old fashioned hot and steamy sex the way nature and Astroglide intended. Since Cas, the insatiable horndog that he was, could never deny his lover anything in the bedroom if it ended with at least one of them screaming the other’s name in orgasmic bliss, he had readily agreed to the demand.

Just as they were getting hot and heavy, Cas pounding into Dean’s prostate from behind in a position that Dean refused to think of as “doggie style” even if it was, Cas’ hand had seemed to develop a mind of its own. Just as he pulled back to shove in even harder, he’d smacked Dean on the ass cheek, the noise echoing in the sudden silence. But that silence lived for less than a second as Dean let out a cry and came all over the bedspread beneath him, even though he hadn’t been close before the smack. Cas followed shortly after, letting out a moan that made Dean wonder if the angel needed his own gag.

As they curled up together in bed afterwards, Cas tried to apologize but Dean cut him off. “No apologizing for that, Cas, cuz that was seriously one of the most amazing fucking orgasms I’ve ever had. I didn’t know I had a thing for spanking, but there you go.”

“So you enjoyed it, then?” Cas asked as he pulled Dean in closer. He was a bit of a perverted nympho in the sack, but Cas was an absolute cuddle bug after. Dean would never admit it, even under the threat of death, but he really enjoyed all the cuddling and sweet kisses and fluff, especially after an intense fuck like the one they just had.

“God yes, Cas. We should try it again soon,” Dean sighed, still remembering how amazing the sharp sting had felt. His ass cheek still felt a little sore from the angel strength, but he actually really liked this kind of sore.

“There were some items on the site that might make it even better,” Cas suggested, and Dean’s dick would’ve been hard again from just that sentence if it had been at all possible. It let out a twitch or two, but that was literally all he could muster at the moment.

“Damn, I love your naughty little mind, Cas. You gonna buy a whip or something?” Even though little Dean was probably out of commission for at least another hour or two, big Dean still started pressing kisses along Cas’ neck and shoulders, nipping sporadically. Little Cas was probably down for the count for a while too, unless he used some of his mojo (which he most likely wouldn’t since Dean wouldn’t be able to join in on the fun, and kinky bedroom time seemed to always revolve around Dean’s pleasure because that was what Cas liked best), but the noises his angel made still sent metaphorical electricity through his veins.

“I think I know just the thing, but I’d like it to be a surprise,” Cas finally got out, once Dean stopped his mouth-themed exploration.

“I’d complain, but I’m too exhausted right now,” Dean said, having finally hit his energy wall for the evening. “Love you, but I need sleep desperately after you fucking my brains out like that.”

Cas chuckled, making Dean smile as his chest rumbled with it underneath his head. “I love you too, Dean,” he said as he ran his hand through the hunter’s sweaty hair. “I’ll order your surprise in the morning.”

“Can’t wait,” Dean said, and let out a yawn. He fell asleep that night with the satisfied smile still on his face.

And now that the package was here, Dean wanted nothing more than to rip the thing open to see what Cas got him this time. But Cas had warned him that he’d have to wait for him to be there before it could be opened, and he of course had to unknowingly pick the day it arrived to offer to go drop off a few lore books for a hunter that was in the area for a poltergeist case. Dean paced the kitchen impatiently, waiting for his boyfriend to get the fuck back already. He was about to send a text message asking what was taking so long when he heard the door to the bunker swing open. Sam would be visiting Eileen for at least another week unless the apocalypse or something equally as important happened, so the only person that could be was... “Cas!” Dean shouted out, grabbing the box with the purple designs he had grown to love and rushing to meet the angel at the base of the stairs.

“I take it your surprise came in the mail today?” Cas said with a small laugh.

“Damn straight,” Dean responded. “Now can we please open it? It’s been staring at me for the last hour.”

“Are humans always this impatient?” Cas teased.

“Are angels always such dicks?” Dean teased back. “Oh, wait, I’ve met your family. Yes, they are.”

“Considering some of the ones you’ve met, I can’t really disagree,” Cas said as he grabbed the box from Dean.

“Enough about shitty relatives. What’s in the box?” Dean asked, grinning at the accidental movie quote, though he was sure Cas probably ‘didn’t get that reference.’

Cas smiled as he tore off the tape and opened the box. And what he pulled out…

“Is that a… paddle?” Dean asked, simultaneously worried and turned on, which was a rather new sensation that he was only starting to get used to with Cas’ new love of toys.

“Yes, Dean,” he said, completely nonchalant about the whole thing. The bastard. Though he’d be the one doing the spanking, so it made way more sense that he’d be less unnerved.

“To be honest, Cas, I’m a bit freaked out by it,” Dean said, staring at the expanse of leather with a handle. “Though I really wanna try it out, at the same time.”

“If at any time you want to stop,” Cas started.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said. Cas had been looking into more websites lately for his research, and had apparently found a few on proper BDSM etiquette. While Dean hadn’t realized that was what they’d been doing, a lot of the things Cas had learned and subsequently taught him had really come in handy. Especially the whole ‘safe word’ thing. Dean, being the highly creative person that he was, had chosen ‘impala’, even though he had yet to have a reason to use it.

“I just want you to be safe,” Cas said, and Dean couldn’t help but kiss him. He was seriously the luckiest guy on the planet.

“I get that, Cas,” he said as he started to drag the angel to their bedroom. “And I also get that we’re alone for at least a week, so no gag necessary.” Dean winked as he pulled Cas down on top of him on the bed. Cas, always quick on the uptake, dropped the paddle and the box on the floor by the bed and started kissing his hunter.

Just like the last time, the new toy was forgotten until Cas was down to just his pants and tie (Dean had made sure to remove the shirt without messing it up, because damn was that hot) and Dean was down to just his boxers. Cas was sucking a hickey to end all hickies on Dean’s neck when he kicked out his legs and hit the box, making the paddle tumble to the floor and reminding them both that there was a legitimate reason behind this make out session.

Cas gave a few soothing licks to the rather larger than expected mark on Dean’s neck before reaching down to grab the leather paddle. “Now Dean, have you been a bad boy?”

Dean giggled at that. “Ooh, role play, Cas? I can totally get behind that,” he said breathily.

Cas smacked the paddle against his hand, the loud noise cracking through the room and making Dean whimper a little with how unexpectedly turned on that made him. “I believe I asked a question.” Okay, holy shit but that was sexy.

“Yes sir,” Dean replied quickly. “I’ve been a very bad boy indeed.”

“And do bad boys need to be punished?” Cas said, sounding so damn badass that Dean actually shivered a little. They’d never tried role playing like this before, but it might just have to be a new sex staple from now on, with how arousing he found it.

“Yes sir, they should definitely be punished,” Dean said, unable to keep his eyes off the paddle, which Cas was idly tapping against his hand.

“Then finish stripping and get in my lap to take your punishment,” Cas said, tapping the paddle hard enough to make a little noise. Dean gulped, wanting this more than anything now but also a tiny bit nervous.

“Yes sir,” he said softly as he stood up to remove his boxers.

“Dean,” Cas said, no longer the sexy but strict disciplinarian from just a moment ago, but instead a loving boyfriend. “You remember your safe word?”

“Yeah, it’s ‘impala’”, Dean responded.

“And you remember that you should use it if you feel even slightly uncomfortable?” Cas continued. As annoying as this all was, Dean knew that it was also totally necessary.

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, already working his way back into character.

“Good,” Cas said and smiled, before slipping back into his own character effortlessly. “But you’ve still been a bad boy, and must take your punishment. On my lap, now.”

Dean groaned in eager anticipation. “Yes sir!” He said a little too loudly in his excitement before laying across Cas’ lap. He could feel the angel’s erection through his pants, and Dean groaned again.

The first sharp bite of leather across his ass cheeks startled him, and he yelped. “Dean?” Cas asked, concerned.

“So good,” Dean drawled out, the rush of adrenaline still coursing through his system. This paddle might just be his favorite toy yet. “More?” He begged.

“Such a greedy, bad boy,” Cas said lovingly, before bringing the paddle down again.

“God yes,” Dean cried out, the next sting being everything he wanted right now. He was hard as a rock and getting harder by the second. The next smack sounded and was followed by another indulged moan.

“Do you promise to be a good boy from now on?” Cas asked, and swatted him again.

“Yes! Anything! Just please don’t stop!” Dean pleaded. He never knew you could get so close to an orgasm just from a spanking, but ever since Cas found that website he’d been learning a lot of new things about his own sexual appetites.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s shoulder blade once before delivering the next blow.

Dean was a whimpering, quivering mess in Cas’ lap by the time he orgasmed. He screamed so loud as he came that he was sure Sam heard it even though he wasn’t even in the bunker. He felt a wetness against his belly, and realized that Cas had orgasmed as well, just from spanking Dean. God. Damn.

“So beautiful,” Cas whispered, trailing his fingers across Dean’s back in random patterns. “So perfect.”

“Fuck, that was… so good…” Dean muttered, so fucked out he could barely speak, all from a little spanking. He felt Cas lift and move him so he was laying on the bed on his stomach, but opening his eyes right now would take too much effort.

Cas’ warmth was gone for a few seconds, but then he was back and showering delicate kisses all over Dean’s back and shoulders. “So good for me,” Cas said in awe. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean said slowly. He jumped when he felt something cool touch the inflamed skin on his cheeks. “What's that?” He asked, feeling Cas rub the cool stuff in.

“It’s to help relieve any pain and to encourage healing,” he explained as he rubbed in more of the cream stuff. And as Cas said it, Dean could feel it already starting to kick in. It left all the good soreness and sting, but took away the pain that was underneath. “The website suggested it for aftercare when I purchased the paddle.”

“Good stuff,” Dean drawled out, the adrenaline from earlier starting to leave and making him feel drowsy.

“I had hoped so,” Cas said as he finished smearing it in. Dean stretched and sighed in contentment, and Cas curled up next to him. “Was that enjoyable, Dean?”

“On a scale of one to ten, I’d definitely say it was a forty,” Dean said as he turned his head to look at his lover.

Cas smiled and leaned in closer to kiss him. “I’m glad.”

“Sorry you didn’t get much,” Dean said, even though he he felt like he could sleep for a month. “Seemed kind of unfair.”

“Watching you fall apart like that, Dean, and knowing that I was the cause of it, the cause of your pleasure, is more than enough,” Cas said, brushing his hand across Dean’s cheek. “I never thought I would experience anything this wonderful.”

“Well, then I guess that means I don’t hafta give you blow jobs any more, since you get off on just me getting off,” Dean teased.

“I never said that,” Cas said, bopping him very lightly on the nose, causing Dean to laugh. “Besides, you enjoy giving them.”

“Only to you, angel,” Dean reminded him. “Maybe when I wake up from my coma, I should give you one in thanks.”

“I think I might allow that,” Cas said with a teasing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next one figured out, but have yet to start writing it (poor Dean). After that, I hafta start coming up with ideas (though the vibrating cock ring suggested in the comments section of the previous fic in this series did sound like loads of fun). So, any further suggestions? Remember it just has to be easily delivered in a not-too-big box, and be easy to use for total newbies.
> 
> And would anybody be interested in a really short, mostly funny piece on how they found out nipple clamps were high on Dean's red list?


End file.
